Le Club des Rescapés de Karasuno
by liuanne
Summary: Ne dites jamais oui à quelqu'un que vous n'avez pas écouté. Vous pourriez répondre à une insulte ou à une affirmation stupide, ou même à une déclaration d'amour déguisée.


HELLO HAIKYUU FANDOM !

Voici ma première histoire pour ce fandom, et si tout se passe bien vous devriez me revoir dans pas trop longtemps, vu que j'ai d'autres projets en cours (je parle pas trop vite : je suis la reine des promesses non tenues haha). J'avais commencé à écrire cette histoire cet été, puis d'un coup j'ai arrêté, pas satisfaite du tout. Au final, j'ai tout réécris en genre, 3 jours (sauf pour les derniers 2k qui ont traînés en longueur, _vous savez comment c'est_ ). Même si ça faisait beaucoup d'un coup, j'avoue bien m'être amusée à écrire ça. Les personnages d'Haikyuu sont plutôt incroyables et tout est toujours extrêmement chaotique avec eux, en plus je suis une giga fan des losers et des personnages complètement débiles (mention spéciale à my boi Bokuto), donc ce manga c'est un peu une mine d'or (MAIS VOUS SAVEZ TOUT ÇA).

Cet OS est officiellement une histoire d'amour, mais en fait c'est juste un gros prétexte pour écrire des conneries avec mes personnages favoris parce que JE PEUX, et oh boy j'ai pu ressortir tout un tas de gags que je gardais de côté donc je suis contente.

J'ajoute qu'il y a dans cette fic un usage excessif de parenthèses, mais deal with it j'aime bien ça (et aussi je suis en train de lire _Le Chameau Sauvage_ , alias le bouquin où y a que ça, et des apartés qui durent 3 pages et ce genre de conneries mdr c'est plutôt incroyable).

Honnêtement tout ceci n'est qu'un prétexte pour écrire Daichi qui a envie de tuer Kuroo toutes les trois minutes, et qui aime Suga (comme tout le monde, honnêtement). J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

— — —

— — —

Tout le monde dit toujours qu'il est le raisonnable de la bande, ou au moins qu'il a suffisamment de décence pour ne pas— ne pas faire ce que Kuroo et Bokuto font, au moins (à savoir : se montrer incroyablement flegmatique et je-m'en-foutiste dans des situations Actuellement Importantes, ou : paniquer et se cacher sous une table pendant trente minutes juste parce que quelqu'un a prononcé son nom un peu bizarrement), pourtant Daichi n'a pas l'impression d'être mieux. Pas pire non plus — honnêtement, il ne sait pas si c'est _humainement_ possible de faire pire que Kuroo et Bokuto — mais peut-être que les autres le tiennent en trop haute estime. Peut-être bien.

Il y a bien des choses qu'il maitrise mieux que Kuroo. Le ménage en fait parti. Communiquer aussi, probablement (ce qui n'est pas réellement compliqué — voici la Technique De Communication de Kuroo : ne rien dire et espérer que quelqu'un fera quelque chose à un moment donné — et, spoilers, c'est une horrible technique). Mais ses compétences à lui sont-elles réellement plus efficaces ? Probablement moins que ce que vous pouvez penser. (Voici la Technique de Communication de Daichi : envoyer des messages à son meilleur ami tous les jours, lui téléphoner pour lui demander ce qu'il vient de manger, lui envoyer des photos de putains de _cactus_ parce qu'il a dit _une fois_ qu'il aimait bien ça, en espérant que Suga prenne ça comme une déclaration d'amour). (Spoilers : mauvaise technique).

Il y a aussi des choses que Kuroo fait mieux, apparemment. Genre, manger des pâtes toute la semaine, faire changer de trottoir les petits vieux dans la rue, faire la fête, avoir une coupe de cheveux improbable. Daichi ignore pourquoi personne ne fait jamais de commentaire sur ses cheveux (ou ceux de Bokuto ! Quand on y pense, les cheveux de Bokuto n'ont rien de normal ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont comme ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que _personne ne dit rien ?_ ), mais il n'est pas aveugle. Sa coupe à lui manque peut-être d'originalité mais au moins elle ressemble à quelque chose. C'est d'ailleurs sûrement pour cette raison qu'on le prend pour un humain décent. ( _théorie bidon_ , déclarera un jour Kenma, _ma coupe à moi est improbable et je suis quelqu'un de décent. Au contraire, Oikawa est le pire humain existant et sa coupe frôle la perfection._ Et, okay, il a peut-être un point).

Mais revenons à Suga. Parce qu'au final, Suga est au centre de cette histoire et Suga est l'unique raison pour laquelle Daichi pense qu'on le surestime (sans lui, il serait probablement quelqu'un de responsable, un humain moyen mais dans le bon sens du terme, quelqu'un de stable et efficace dans sa façon de faire, de bon conseil, etc, etc). Mais ne serait-ce que penser à un monde sans Suga donne a Daichi des montées d'angoisse telles qu'il décide net que sa vie est parfaite (à comprendre comme _pas mal_ ) ainsi, et qu'il n'a besoin d'aucun changement, vraiment, qu'il sera un imposteur jusqu'à la fin, peu importe.

 _Liste Des Choses Que Daichi Pourrait Faire Pour Améliorer La Situation (partie une) :_

1\. Se déclarer à Suga (d'une façon claire, sans équivoque, pas comme la dernière fois où il lui a envoyé une photo d'une rue où deux personnes s'embrassaient dans le coin inférieur gauche de l'image, accompagnée d'un smiley que Daichi ne comprend pas vraiment mais qui d'après Bokuto est mignon, ce qui ne veut en réalité rien dire parce que Bokuto a un jour déclaré que : « Tsukki ressemble à une chouette prête à chasser, c'est plutôt mignon », ce qui, peut importe sous quel angle on l'analyse, n'a aucun sens et pourquoi, pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un irait dire ce genre de chose).

2\. C'est tout. C'est la seule et unique solution. D'une simplicité folle.

 _Liste Des Choses Que Daichi Ne Fait Pas (partie une) :_

1\. Se déclarer à Suga.

2\. Demander son avis à Akaashi et pas à Bokuto sur les smileys (soyons honnêtes, Akaashi est bien plus fiable que Bokuto). (Et puis : si Suga n'a pas pris son message comme une déclaration, c'est sûrement parce que le smiley n'était pas bon : Bokuto est à blâmer pour cet échec).

À la place, Daichi choisit de traîner chez Kuroo en espérant qu'il se transforme soudainement en cette personne que tout le monde décrit en parlant de lui. Ou que, sur un coup de chance, Suga décide soudainement de se déclarer à lui et que Daichi n'ait rien à faire à part dire _oui, oui, bien sûr, moi aussi_. Une de ces choses finira probablement par se produire, pense-t-il (et une de ces choses se produira bien avant la fin de l'histoire, sinon il n'y aurait probablement pas d'histoire — ou peut-être juste des espèces de gags rappelant à quel point Daichi et son entourage sont improbables, ce qui est également l'objet de cette histoire, mais c'est aussi une histoire d'amour, et qui dit amour dit premier pas à un moment donné). En fait, l'idée de traîner chez Kuroo ne vient même pas de lui. Jamais Daichi n'aurait un jour pensé, _tiens, je vais passer mon temps libre dans une déchèterie_. Soyons clairs, absolument personne ne pense ça, sauf peut-être ces gosses dans les bouquins des années soixante.

Toute cette histoire remonte un peu : deux ans plus tôt, quand Suga, Asahi et Daichi quittaient Karasuno pour se diriger vers les études supérieures (une période sombre, donc : des larmes et du sang, personne ne veut les voir partir, eux compris) et quelqu'un avait dit qu'il ne faudrait pas se perdre de vue. Suga, à moitié en larmes, avait lancé l'idée du _Club des Rescapés de Karasuno_ , ce qui sonnait plutôt bien (particulièrement aux oreilles de Noya et Hinata, qui avaient déclaré vouloir quitter le lycée pour en faire partie). L'idée était simple : ils se retrouveraient au moins une fois par semaine, soit hors des cours, soit au gymnase pour des matchs d'entraînement, et continueraient à jouer ensemble, pour garder leurs vieilles habitudes. Malheureusement, ce qui semblait génial sur le papier se révéla légèrement plus complexe en réalité, et ce dû à un petit imprévu que personne n'avait pu voir venir avant : LE MANQUE DE TEMPS ET DE MOTIVATION.

Voilà Le Truc™ : les études supérieures sont épuisantes et les lycéens passent déjà leur temps à jouer ensemble. Alors les réunions se sont faites de plus en plus tard dans la soirée, quand ils étaient de moins en moins efficaces et motivés, et au fil du temps, le _tiens on se retrouve pour un match ?_ s'est transformé en _quelqu'un de libre pour boire un coup ?_ et, allez savoir comment, en espèce de squat permanent chez Kuroo Tetsurou, récemment baptisé l'homme le plus bordélique du monde (par _Yachi_ , ce qui veut tout dire). Ce n'est pas une exagération : Daichi est loin d'être le dramatique de la bande, et même lui peut reconnaître que l'appartement de Kuroo est dans un si mauvais état qu'il finira probablement par mourir en s'étouffant avec de la poussière en essayant de récupérer une pièce sous son lit.

Oh, les anciens de Karasuno continuent de venir. Les anciens deuxième années ont quitté le lycée, et Hinata, Kageyama, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi et Yachi sont à leur dernière année, pas si loin de ça de la période larmoyante de remise des diplômes (en supposant que Kageyama et Hinata obtiennent le moindre diplôme). Mais il n'y a pas qu'eux. Déjà, Kuroo est présent à peu près la moitié du temps (il serait probablement stupide d'assumer qu'un tel individu soit tout le temps dans son appartement ou qu'il le ferme à clés en partant) et au final, tout un tas de joueurs (anciens ou pas) venant de diverses équipes se réunissent ici. Et ce n'est pas si mal, vraiment — Daichi aime garder contact avec toutes ces personnes avec l'illusion de toujours faire partie de ce monde. Comme beaucoup, il ne joue plus beaucoup au volley, il n'a tout simplement pas le temps pour ça. Mais un petit match de temps à autre est le bienvenu, et se rappeler leurs matchs glorieux, la guerre des poubelles et tout le tralala, ça lui fait du bien, aussi.

Il y a un autre souvenir qui vient le titiller, parfois, quand ses pensées sont étalées au plafond, éparpillées au milieu des fils électriques dénudés et des vapeurs épaisses alimentées par les quelques fumeurs de la pièce. Ils sont de retour au lycée, et une chaleur assourdissante rend son corps si lourd qu'il ose à peine bouger. Il faut ranger le matériel — le filet est emmêlé, Suga est méticuleux et se mord la lèvre inférieure, accusant à voix basse Noya et Tanaka. Daichi l'observe, la respiration lente et la tête creuse, quand Suga prononce une phrase qu'il n'entend pas — d'un coup, son regard est plongé dans le sien, sérieux et doux en même temps. La sonnerie leur éclate les tympans. Daichi sourit doucement, une chaleur dans le ventre qui n'a aucun rapport avec la température. Suga penche la tête sur le côté, vaguement embêté, _dis, Daichi, tu as entendu ? — oui, oui_ — et l'instant d'après, ils se regardent encore, comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils échangeaient le moindre mot. La gorge sèche, le dos en sueur. Les soirées de fin d'entraînement, quand le temps est élastique et difforme. Suga dit autre chose mais Daichi ne comprend pas tout, il hoche la tête, continuant d'observer les mèches grises qui rebondissent sur sa nuque. Pendant un long moment, personne ne dit rien et il a l'impression qu'ils n'ont jamais été aussi proches. Et jamais un silence ne lui a paru aussi complice.

(C'est une histoire d'amour en deux temps, et voici une des choses que Daichi retiendra, quelques mois plus tard : ne dites jamais _oui, oui_ à quelqu'un que vous n'avez _pas_ écouté. Vous pourriez répondre à une insulte ou à une affirmation stupide, ou même à une déclaration d'amour déguisée. Et quelqu'un pourrait être blessé. Imaginez un peu : vous ne sauriez même pas pourquoi).

— — —

— — —

Même en ayant un appartement sur Tokyo pour ses études, Daichi n'a toujours pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi ressemble réellement cette ville. Okay, il faudrait du temps pour tout visiter et pour se faire une idée plutôt exacte, mais dès que sa mère, par exemple, lui demande _tiens, toi tu es sur Tokyo, tu dois bien connaître quelques endroits sympas à visiter, non ?_ il est capable de citer environ trois endroits, dont un stade et un musée (le dernier étant le centre commercial où il achète quelques fringues — principalement pour le sport).

Le chemin de chez lui à chez Kuroo n'a rien de mystique, en revanche. Il sait quels passages piétons prendre pour attendre moins longtemps, quel trottoir est le moins encombré, quel raccourci vaut vraiment le coup (si, si, vous connaissez ces « raccourcis » qu'on prend en courant juste pour faire les malins et arriver avant l'autre personne qui elle, aura pris le bon chemin ; le genre de passage obscur qui nous rend si fiers, grands connaisseurs de la ville, alors qu'il ne s'agit au final qu'un détour méconnu).

Après avoir passé le salon de coiffure d'à côté, dont les néons fuchsias semblent plus forts à chaque passage (et où Tanaka a une fois volé la tête d'un mannequin en vitrine, oui, longue histoire), Daichi prend une grande inspiration et passe la porte de l'immeuble, pétée depuis un petit bout de temps, maintenant : plus besoin d'appeler Kuroo pour entrer, et c'est une bonne chose car il ne répondait quasiment jamais. Le passage du rez-de-chaussée au quatrième est, comme d'habitude, une longue réflexion sur sa vie actuelle, les raisons de son choix à se retrouver ici, à ce moment précis, pour une soirée qui finira probablement trop tard. Il serait tentant de tourner les talons et d'éviter tout le reste, mais il repense au sourire de Suga, qu'il peut souvent apercevoir entre deux et trois heures du matin — insouciant, adressé à on-ne-sait-qui, réponse à la nuit tiède de Tokyo. Et comment dire non à ce sourire-là, hein ?

La porte est entre-ouverte, entourée de sacs poubelle que Kuroo a dû avoir la flemme de descendre pendant la semaine (Daichi prend note de les amener au local avant de partir, _de rien Kuroo_ ), le bruit encore passable à cette heure-là. Il croise Tsukishima, qui a l'air à moitié mort à l'intérieur, en train de fixer le mur du couloir, complètement immobile. Daichi ose un bonjour léger, et Tsukishima se retourne vers lui avec des yeux plissés.

— Il y a un trou dans le mur, et je crois que le chat de Kuroo vient de tomber dedans.

— Depuis quand est-ce que Kuroo a un chat ? demande Daichi, déjà fatigué de la tournure que prennent les évènements.

Tsukishima répond par un sobre hochement d'épaules (une réponse concise, simple, du Tsukishima tout craché), et ils se mettent d'accord pour prévenir Kuroo, qui est dans le salon, en train de raconter des bobards sur une malédiction liée au fait de couper ses spaghettis. Mis au courant du problème (et après avoir confirmé qu'effectivement, il ne possède pas de chat), au moins six personnes se retrouvent collées au mur en question, en train d'essayer de repérer l'animal au fond du trou avec la lumière de leurs portables. Daichi profite de ce bref moment de calme pour caler deux chaises en bois près de la fenêtre du salon, pour lui et Suga, quand il débarquera (Tsukishima en profite pour verser du poivre dans les bières des absents, chacun son combat).

Ils passent les deux prochaines heures à subir les histoires délirantes de Nekoma — Daichi se dit qu'il a de la compétition (même si Noya et Tanaka ont leur part de légendes, eux aussi) ; jusqu'à ce que Kuroo déclare, le plus sérieusement du monde :

— J'ai toujours été un capitaine modèle.

C'est bien un truc que Kuroo fait, ça : dire des choses avec un ton évident, alors qu'absolument personne n'est d'accord. Yaku, dont la présence se faisait plutôt discrète jusqu'à présent, s'étouffe dans son verre de rosé, puis plante son regard dans celui de son ex-capitaine.

— Une fois, tu m'as accidentellement poussé dans les escaliers, et tu as cru que j'étais mort, alors tu as décidé de partir et de faire comme si de rien n'était pour ne pas te faire accuser de meurtre.

— Et c'était une décision parfaitement logique, déclare Kuroo. Tu étais _mort_ , Yaku. Quel était l'intérêt de me dénoncer ?

— Je ne suis pas—

— C'était un _accident_.

Daichi décide immédiatement de changer son discours du _je ne suis pas un si bon capitaine que ça_ , parce que vraiment, si l'élément de comparaison est Kuroo, comment être mauvais ? (Ceci dit, Kuroo a eu ses belles années, et on pourra dire ce qu'on voudra, il a réussi à garder une équipe solide et régulière). Puis il se rappelle avec tristesse que ni lui, ni personne ici n'est capitaine de qui que ce soit — sauf Yamaguchi, qui est toujours probablement en train d'essayer de sortir le chat du trou, parce que c'est ce genre de personne. Il finit d'ailleurs par débarquer, annonçant fièrement que l'animal a réussi à sortir seul (Tsukishima, juste à côté, semble hésiter entre un sourire attendri — ce qui peut lui arriver parfois, uniquement quand Yamaguchi est impliqué — et un regard noir dirigé vers le chat, l'air de dire, _l'enfoiré pouvait sortir seul depuis le début et tout le monde s'est fait chier à chercher des solutions_ ; ce qui au final donne une expression divisée qui met tout le monde très mal à l'aise — encore une fois, sauf Yamaguchi qui sourit de plus belle, en mode _hey, ce n'est pas génial ?_ Et non, Daichi ne comprendra jamais ces deux-là).

L'épisode traumatique du chat étant passé, un débat naît au sein du groupe : faut-il le garder ? Le nourrir ? Le nommer ? Et Yamaguchi et Lev étant présents, les réponses à ces questions se trouvent être : oui, oui, et OUI (arrivée d'Hinata, vous comprenez le changement de ton). Ça coince au moment où ils se rendent compte que chacun a un nom différent en tête, et Kuroo lance la géniale (à comprendre : qui paraît géniale à _ses yeux_ quand il la donne, mais qui est en fait très mauvaise) idée de lui donner un nom en rapport avec leurs réunions, alias le Club des Rescapés de Karasuno, et qu'en toute logique, le chat devrait se faire appeler _Karasuno_. Manquant cruellement d'idées, le reste du groupe se contente de hocher la tête, l'air moyennement convaincu mais bon, personne d'autre n'a d'idée.

Daichi se met à fixer le chat, _Karasuno_ , pendant au moins trois minutes, le genre de regard qu'on voit en plan rapproché dans les westerns. Il est d'habitude le genre de personne à aimer les animaux de compagnie, surtout les chiens, mais le simple fait de se dire qu'il y a un chat qui porte le nom de son ancienne équipe, qu'il regrette tellement et qui lui donnait l'impression de pouvoir écraser le reste du monde (de façon pacifiste, n'exagérons rien), le remplit d'un sentiment mitigé. Karasuno. Et en croisant le regard de Kuroo et son sourire moqueur, Daichi se dit qu'il le savait, l'enfoiré, il savait que ça allait l'énerver et son idée saugrenue n'avait pas d'autre but que ça.

Un peu plus tard, Suga débarque, les joues un peu rouges après avoir piqué un sprint depuis l'arrêt de métro. Avec un naturel que Daichi lui envie, il s'assoit juste à côté, sur la chaise qui lui est réservée (que Daichi a dû défendre corps et âme). Il ne faut que quelques minutes à Karasuno pour décider que Suga est le meilleur coussin de la pièce, et de sauter sur ses genoux pour y rester tout le reste de la soirée. Daichi n'est pas surpris : le fait que Karasuno le choisisse est d'une logique imparable. D'une certaine façon, même s'il ne jouait pas tout le temps, Suga était le coeur de l'équipe. Il fallait voir les sourires qui naissaient quand il débarquait sur le terrain ; la motivation qui revenait, accrochée aux visages et aux bras, aux jambes prêtes à se mettre en mouvement et leur décrocher la victoire. Suga avait ce genre de pouvoir sur eux, pas juste sur lui — il était la personne fiable de l'équipe, son cœur, presque.

Les poussières que le chat a ramenées du mur s'accrochent à son jean, les débris tombent en cascade de ses genoux — Suga sourit, dans le faisceau lumineux qui s'accroche soudainement à son visage — et tout d'un coup, la pièce entière semble lui tourner autour.

— — —

— — —

Daichi arrête de se poser des questions à partir du moment où il croise _Oikawa_ dans l'appartement, avec un air effaré et un ballon dans les mains. C'est le point de rupture. Si Oikawa est là, alors n'importe qui pourrait l'être, décide-t-il. Quelques mètres derrière lui, Iwaizumi laisse ses yeux traîner du tapis troué de partout au plafond parsemé de diverses taches, l'air de se demander ce qu'il fout là (mais encore une fois, qui ne se pose _pas_ cette question ?). Daichi ne peut pas s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, amusé par les talents étranges de Kuroo (rassembler toutes les équipes de volley du Japon dans un seul appartement, à moitié en ruine). La posture d'Iwaizumi semble hésiter entre un _ne-me-parlez-pas_ et un _on-m'a-forcé-à-venir-ici_ , les mains fourrées dans les poches de sa veste large, courte et bombée, comme s'il allait disparaître dedans. Quand il croise Daichi, il lui fait un vague hochement de tête — pas de sourire ou de _bonjour_ , mais une lueur amicale dans le regard.

Il le retrouve quarante minutes plus tard, une bière à la main, observant Oikawa et Kuroo affalés sur le canapé, en train de regarder quelque chose à la TV qui ne dit rien à Daichi.

Face à son regard interrogatif, Iwaizumi hausse les épaules et explique :

— Ils sont accros à la même série bidon, et cet idiot ne veut juste pas arrêter de me parler de ce truc, alors je me suis dit que ce serait pas mal qu'il ait un autre ami pour en parler, qui _lui_ en aurait quelque chose à foutre.

Argument imparable.

— D'expérience, ce n'est jamais une bonne idée de vouloir être ami avec Kuroo. Je crois qu'on ne devrait même plus lui _parler_.

— Tu dis ça parce que tu ne connais pas Oikawa, répond Iwaizumi avec un soupir fatigué.

Daichi éclate d'un rire franc, et saisit son propre verre pour trinquer. _Aux amis compliqués_.

— — —

— — —

Daichi retient de cet été quelques remarques indéchiffrables de Bokuto, les sorties en montagne chez les parents de Yamaguchi, la fois où Suga lui a tenu le poignet pendant au moins trois minutes, pour ne pas le perdre dans la foule, et la voix nasillarde du présentateur des Jeux Olympiques — un fond sonore qui les accompagnera _en permanence_ , aussi essentiel qu'agaçant.

Tokyo fond, à cette période de l'année, et personne n'a envie de faire le moindre effort. Daichi s'applique à garder le plus de boissons possible au frais, alors que Suga débarque avec des nappes fleuries de chez sa tante, qui recouvrent tables et sols (c'est la saison des pique-niques, mais il faut comprendre que le groupe a trop peu de motivation — masse informe et rampante — pour bouger où que ce soit ; en revanche, la présence d'individus tels que Bokuto, Hinata ou encore Noya, fait que le niveau d'excitation reste encore suffisamment élevé pour qu'on ait envie de ne pas faire comme d'habitude. Ce que ça donne ? Ils mangent maintenant par terre au lieu de le faire sur des tables).

Malgré le ridicule de la situation, Daichi trouve quelque chose d'incroyable aux corps étourdis sur le sol, réagissant à peine aux résultats annoncés dans chaque domaine. Suga est juste à côté, allongé sur le côté — un coude replié sous son visage, le regard soucieux. Le Soleil semble embrasser sa peau dans la poussière de la pièce, avant de s'enfuir par les larges fenêtres.

Le commentateur enchaîne sur le lancer de poids lourds, citant des noms qui sont complètement inconnus à Daichi. Bokuto hoche la tête avec entrain, comme s'il espérait faire croire à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait qui que ce soit dans le lot.

Suga soupire longuement, sa main se tordant contre le tissu étalé au sol avec anxiété. Il se reprend en faisant semblant d'en pianoter la surface, puis crispe à nouveau ses doigts, l'air déçu et fatigué. Il se retourne, une fois puis une autre, et finit sa course en croisant le regard de Daichi.

— Hey, tu m'écoutes ?

Daichi s'interrompt dans ses pensées, et dans l'observation de ses mains fascinantes.

— De quoi ? fait-il avec éloquence.

— Tu m'as entendu ?

Il fronce les sourcils. Allons bon.

— Non... Mais— tu n'as pas parlé, si ?

Le regard de Suga se fait plus insistant, et Daichi se demande combien de temps il va tenir avant de cligner des yeux. Mais il finit par abandonner, regardant le plafond (toujours sur le point de s'écrouler) en basculant sur le dos.

— Ah bon, fait Suga.

Ce qui est. _Bizarre_. Daichi attend patiemment que son ami ajoute une explication mais rien ne vient, et il décide que cette conversation rejoindra juste la longue, longue liste des _Conversations Qui N'Ont Pas De Sens_ qu'il a eu cette semaine (allez-y, passez plus d'une heure avec ces gens-là dans la même pièce : vous en ressortirez nouveau). Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Suga y figure, mais pourquoi pas. Peut-être que le fait d'avoir été en contact avec des gens bizarres pendant si longtemps l'a rendu un peu fou, lui aussi (au point de demander à quelqu'un s'il avait entendu ce qu'il avait dit alors qu'il n'avait rien dit, comme ça, l'air de rien). Une autre hypothèse se fait chemin dans son esprit : c'est lui qui a perdu la tête, ou alors il a soudainement obtenu le pouvoir de faire défiler le temps comme il l'entend (une conversation plus tardive avec Kuroo et Kenma confirmera que c'est en effet l'option la plus probable).

Mais Daichi fait comme si tout était normal (un art qu'il maîtrise à la perfection, nécessaire quand vous devez regarder Noya et Tanaka se lancer des défis _Parkour_ presque tous les jours, alors que visiblement, aucun des deux n'a la moindre idée de ce que c'est). La chaleur leur bouffe le cerveau, voilà tout.

Il se rapproche un peu de Suga, évitant de justesse Tsukishima (qui fait probablement exprès de marcher un peu sur tous ceux qui sont allongés par terre). Également sur le dos — ils pourraient presque se croire à la belle étoile, mais tout ce qui s'offre à eux est cet horrible plafond (Daichi pourrait s'attarder sur cette partie de la vue, mais au point où il en est, il n'a même plus les mots pour décrire son effarement : _tout va s'effondrer_ , pense-t-il au moins six fois par jour, _tout va s'effondrer, nous allons tous mourir parce que Kuroo est le pire humain au monde_ ). Alors non, ce n'est pas très romantique, mais le bras de Suga touche le sien, et son coeur se met à tambouriner contre sa poitrine. Ils sont tous les deux si immobiles que quelqu'un va probablement les prendre pour morts.

Daichi se dit qu'il aimerait prendre sa main. Il se demande si ce n'est pas déjà arrivé. Il se trompe peut-être, mais il a l'impression que c'est déjà arrivé quand ils étaient au lycée, en terminale. Des souvenirs lui viennent, comme des vautours attirés par la chair : vifs, flous, féroces. Ça remonte à deux ans, et pourtant il a l'impression d'avoir pris dix ans d'un coup. Il lui semble que Suga lui prenait la main, à un moment — qu'ils étaient proches, étrangement proches, qu'ils parlaient avec plus de douceur et que quelqu'un les avait enchaîné à une bombe prête à exploser à la moindre secousse. Mais avec le temps, les souvenirs s'effacent et se modifient : ils en deviennent contradictoires, et Daichi ne sait plus s'ils étaient si proches, ou si c'était lui qui se faisait des idées, ou si ce n'était pas un rêve, au final. Bref, il ne pense pas que ce soit une base très fiable. S'il était replongé dans ses années de lycée, il aurait peut-être pris la main de Suga, ou peut-être qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait. Qui s'en soucie ? Il ne vit pas dans le passé. Il aimerait ne pas le faire.

C'est Suga qui vient rompre cet état d'inertie totale. Il se redresse avec lenteur, et tourne ses grands yeux noisette vers lui, remplit de lumière et de mélancolie.

— Je crois qu'il faut arrêter avec cette histoire de pique-nique. Ça n'a plus aucun sens.

— Dieu merci, je pensais être le seul à penser ça, rit Daichi.

Au loin, un grognement se fait entendre.

— Tu pensais être le seul à trouver que manger par terre est stupide ? fait Iwaizumi d'une voix dénudée de toute émotion.

— C'est un pique-nique d'intérieur, Iwa ! s'exclame alors Oikawa. Vous êtes juste _cyniques_.

Mais deux jours plus tard, ce même Oikawa décrète aussi que c'est une terrible idée et va même jusqu'à jeter les vieilles nappes de Kuroo (pas celles de Suga, il n'aurait pas osé) par la fenêtre. Leur propriétaire se contente d'un long regard dans la rue et d'un haussement d'épaules, avant de décréter que c'est tant mieux, il cherchait de toute façon un moyen de se débarrasser de ces vieilleries.

— — —

— — —

— _Concept_ , déclare Suga, assit sur une chaise bancale, l'index pointé vers le plafond. Tout le monde est heureux. L'équipe se reforme et rien ne peut nous arrêter.

La quasi-totalité des anciens de Karasuno sont présents, et Karasuno lui-même l'est, toujours affalé sur les genoux de Suga. Tous les regards se tournent vers lui, comme s'il était le protagoniste d'une pièce de théâtre en pleine tirade, la lumière des projecteurs braquée sur lui.

 _Rien ne peut nous arrêter._ Daichi se dit qu'il aimerait juste qu'il y ait quelque chose à arrêter.

Il ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais le raclement des pieds d'une chaise contre le sol se fait entendre. Tsukishima se lève, l'air aussi impassible qu'à son habitude.

— C'est ridicule, déclare-t-il à l'intention de Suga. Tu ne regrettes même pas _l'équipe_.

Puis, il jette un long regard à Daichi et soupire, avant de tourner les talons.

— Vous êtes tous ridicules, ça me gonfle.

Comme inconscients de l'étrange de cette situation, Tsukishima quitte la pièce sous le regard vaguement mortifié de Suga. Encore une conversation qui n'a pas de sens, se dit Daichi.

— — —

— — —

Le point culminant de l'été est le lac. _Le Lac_ _™._

Ce doit être la seule journée où ils sont tous d'accord pour sortir. Chacun a ses raisons, bien sûr : Kenma a les yeux si explosés par sa console qu'il est bien obligé d'arrêter de rester collé à un écran, Akaashi n'arrive plus à contenir Bokuto dans un environnement si exigu, et Iwaizumi semble littéralement sur le point d'exploser dès qu'Oikawa ouvre la bouche pour lui parler de son shampoing, composé de sept plantes différentes ( _Sept plantes, Iwa, sept ! Tout ce travail pour que mes cheveux soient si parfaits !_ ). Daichi est comme tout le monde, il en a raz le bol et il fait bien trop chaud pour rester dans les hauteurs de Tokyo.

Ils se rendent rapidement compte que d'aller au Lac™ est loin d'être une bonne idée : vu qu'à peu près la moitié de Tokyo semble l'avoir eue aussi. Ils sont donc entourés de gosses et de cris (quelqu'un pourrait se faire tuer, ils ne s'en rendrait probablement pas compte), de poussettes, de petits vieux qui prennent de la place inutilement avec leurs espèces de tentes, de personnes qui semblent penser que jouer aux raquettes dans un espace aussi bondé est une bonne idée (ce qui vaudra à Daichi un beau bleu sur l'épaule). Daichi se rappelle qu'il déteste la plage, le lac, ou n'importe quel endroit du type, et pour tout un tas de raisons (à commencer par celles citées au-dessus). Il se fait la réflexion lorsqu'il essaye de se mettre de la crème solaire, mais que Noya décide de marcher intensément (parce que tout ce que cet homme pourtant si petit fait est intense, d'une façon ou d'une autre) à côté de lui, lui envoyant du sable dessus, et qu'il se retrouve avec des mains pleines de crèmes et de sable. Il les secoue, se disant que peut-être que ça les nettoiera d'un coup, mais (surprise !) ça ne fonctionne pas des masses. Il choisit donc de s'assoir avec un soupir de désespoir qui lui attire un sourire de Suga.

— Il y a un souci ?

— Je n'aime pas le sable, répond Daichi avec un grand sérieux.

Sa déclaration entraîne un grand silence (il ne comprend plus cette génération, vraiment plus, c'est terrible). Même Akaashi se permet un sourire en coin.

— Ben alors ! s'exclame Bokuto. Toujours à flirter, toi ! Tu caches bien ton jeu !

— En quoi est-ce que dire que je n'aime pas le sable—

— _Il est grossier, agressif, irritant et s'insinue partout,_ ricane Oikawa. Classique. Tu es meilleur que ce que je pensais, Monsieur le capitaine.

Daichi a envie de répondre que a) classique de quoi, de qui, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel, et b) le fait qu'on l'appelle Monsieur de capitaine est aussi ridicule que déprimant. Il finit par hausser les épaules, acceptant sa défaite, et par comprendre qu'il a malencontreusement cité Star Wars lorsque tout le monde commence à appeler Suga _Padmé_. Ce dernier, qui semble enchanté par la situation, n'arrête pas de lui lancer des piques et à lui donner trop d'attention à le toucher du bout des joues ou à lui donner des coups de coude. Daichi ne dit pas non à ce débordement de bonne humeur. Ça lui sauve la journée, disons (ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Kenma décide que passer une heure sans écran lui a suffi et sort sa console de nulle part pour se remettre à jouer, les yeux sur le point de sortir de leurs orbites — Kuroo tente de lui mettre du produit dans les yeux mais Kenma le fait taire en lui foutant du sable dans la bouche. Iwaizumi ne fait même plus semblant d'avoir envie de vivre. Affalé, il point le centre du lac du doigt, disant, _là. C'est là que je veux aller, tout au fond_ ).

Une série d'évènements improbables rend la journée plutôt légendaire. Noya s'évanouit à moitié après avoir voulu faire le tour du lac en moins de cinq minutes. Tsukishima retrouve ses lunettes par terre, écrasées, et devient si immobile qu'on pourrait supposer que son âme vient de quitter son corps. Une demi-heure plus tard, un enfant le pousse alors qu'il vient d'aller chercher une glace — il regarde sa boule à la fraise tomber au sol, impuissant, et plus personne n'ose lui parler du reste de la journée. Un groupe de grands-mères demande à prendre des selfies avec Oikawa (probablement le seul évènement qui sauve Iwaizumi de la noyade). Bokuto soulève Akaashi pour le foutre à l'eau, et finit par se faire entraîner avec lui. Puis il se met en tête de piquer le plus de bouées flottantes possible (ce qui, sous n'importe quel angle, est une horrible idée), et termine par se faire bannir du Lac™. Et ça se termine comme ça, avec un Suga mort de rire, qui n'arrête pas de lui toucher l'épaule, et des cris surexcités de Hinata.

— — —

— — —

— Signe astrologique ? demande Kenma, lançant un regard désintéressé à la pièce.

Une réponse lui vient depuis la cuisine. Kuroo, une carafe de café à la main, beugle :

— Scorpion !

— Mhh…

Kenma regarde longuement le magazine, prenant un air consterné (ce qui pour lui équivaut à un vague haussement de sourcils).

— Scorpion, déclare-t-il. Votre heure est proche. Daichi arrête de faire le ménage chez vous et vous vous étouffez avec une de vos propres fourchettes, que vous avez accidentellement laissée dans votre lit.

Un silence pesant suit sa sombre déclaration. Les yeux de Bokuto sont grands ouverts, lui donnant des airs de chouette effarée.

— Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurai _accidentellement_ foutu une fourchette dans mon lit ? finit par intervenir Kuroo. C'est tellement pratique. Si une fourchette se retrouve là, c'est avec mon consentement le plus grand.

— Comment est-ce que tu fais pour _t'étouffer_ avec une fourchette ? demande Bokuto au même moment.

Daichi veut bien admettre que cette dernière remarque a du sens — en revanche, tout le monde se met silencieusement d'accord pour ignorer les propos de Kuroo, ce qu'ils devraient probablement faire en permanence.

— Ce n'est pas crédible, reprend Bokuto (qui a décidément du mal à comprendre la situation). Daichi ne ferait jamais ça.

Un rire froid lui échappe, attirant quelques regards interrogateurs.

— Je le ferais.

Pour être honnête, Daichi a déjà été tenté. Il pourrait tuer son ami de mille façons, et personne ne le soupçonnerait : la connerie de Kuroo est trop grande pour qu'on pense que quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même aurait pu, par exemple, verser de l'eau de javel dans ses pâtes. _Ah la la_ , qu'ils diraient tous, _du Kuroo tout craché_. Et Daichi ferait semblant d'essuyer une larme, prétendant se sentir coupable de ne pas l'avoir suffisamment bien surveillé. _Mais non_ , diraient les autres, _ne t'en fais pas, Daichi, tu en a déjà assez fait. C'est grâce à toi qu'il a survécu si longtemps dans cet environnement crasseux._ Il se ferait féliciter. Incroyable.

Suga met fin au débat en faisant remarquer que Daichi probablement le plus apte à tuer quelqu'un ici, si on fait exception de Kuroo (qui a, rappelons-le, déjà failli tuer Yaku et bien d'autres).

— Vous racontez n'importe quoi, se défend-il. Kenma est le seul qui aurait une chance de s'en sortir avec un meurtre sur les bras.

— Mon Dieu, grogne Daichi, ne lui donne pas d'idée.

Parce qu'il a raison. Il a raison ! Kenma a tout l'air d'un génie du mal, il suffit de voir sa tête pendant leurs matchs. Parfois, Daichi se dit que c'est une bonne chose qu'il soit autant à fond dans les jeux vidéo : au moins, il ne pense pas à un horrible plan pour tous les assassiner.

— Ce débat n'a pas de sens, finit par soupirer Kenma. La plupart d'entre vous êtes suffisamment idiots pour vous tuer seuls sans l'aide de personne. C'était le message caché de mon intervention.

Daichi hoche la tête avec enthousiasme. Enfin, la vérité éclate au grand jour.

— Je ne vais pas mourir, ricane Kuroo.

— L'horoscope le dit, rétorque Kenma.

Puis il retourne à sa console, comme si son quota parole était rempli. Ça conclut la conversation d'une façon plutôt efficace.

Comme pour annoncer la fin du monde, la TV s'éteint trois minutes plus tard, en faisant un bruit qui ne leur plaît pas du tout. Ils sont obligés d'appeler Iwaizumi, la seule personne compétente pour ce genre de situation. Pour le faire venir, Kuroo annonce _une urgence_ avec un ton agité, et quand l'arrivé apprend la nature de cette _urgence_ , il leur lance un regard assassin qui fait changer d'avis tout le monde : le réel meurtrier de la bande, c'est lui.

— Personne ne regarde ces putains de Jeux Olympiques, dit-il. Vous m'avez fait traverser la moitié du pays pour ça.

Ainsi, Daichi apprend que _traverser la moitié du pays_ veut maintenant dire _traverser les trois rues qui séparent l'appartement du magasin de goodies Harry Potter_. Kuroo semble penser la même chose (même si cela ne change rien à la situation : si Iwaizumi avait réellement traversé la moitié du pays, il n'aurait pas trouvé ça plus gênant qu'un bout de biscotte sur le sol).

— Bien sûr qu'on regarde les Jeux Olympiques. On les regarde tout le temps.

— Ouais, pour faire des jeux d'alcool, peut-être, rétorque Iwaizumi. Vous êtes au café.

— Peut-être qu'on veut faire des jeux de café. Peut-être qu'on va s'enfiler une tasse de café dès qu'un commentateur s'extasiera pour une action sportive qui n'a aucun sens.

Sa déclaration a pour effet de sortir Kenma de son jeu, une fois de plus, pour déclarer :

— Tu vois, c'est exactement pour ce genre de chose que je dis que tu n'as besoin de personne pour mourir.

— Allons, tu dramatises.

— Tu crois qu'il faut boire combien de tasses de café pour en mourir ? demande Bokuto, dangereusement pensif.

— Ça suffit, intervient Daichi. Plus de café pour aucun d'entre vous.

Il fait un tour de pièce du regard.

— Sauf pour Iwaizumi. Et Suga.

— Pourquoi _Suga_ , fait remarquer Bokuto.

Daichi _déteste_ quand Bokuto pose des questions légitimes. Bokuto est la personne qui pose des questions illégitimes. Alors si ce qu'il demande a du sens, c'est qu'il a vraiment merdé quelque part. Plutôt que d'avoir à répondre, il se lève et annonce :

— Je vais lui apporter une tasse.

Puis il s'enfuit sous les ricanements de Kuroo (qui ne paie rien pour attendre). Suga est endormi dans une des deux chambres de l'appartement, la mieux rangée (ou plutôt, la moins pire). Trois duvets vides traînent par terre, et deux couvertures sont empilées sur le lit, bien que non utilisées — il fait bien trente-deux degrés. Étalé comme une étoile, bras et jambes à moitiés dénudés, Suga ressemble à un ange. Des mèches argentées lui retombent sur le front, désordonnées, et ses cils sont si longs que Daichi se demande s'il ne porte pas du mascara. Il l'observe un instant, la porte à moitié ouverte, profitant du calme momentané pour se concentré sur les soulèvements de son torse à chaque respiration. S'il devait choisir de sauver une seule personne, ce serait probablement lui.

Une seconde trop passe, et une acclamation en provenance du salon vient déchirer l'atmosphère. Les paupières de Suga sont prises d'un sursaut, et avant que Daichi n'ait pu trouver de bonne excuse pour se retrouver là, il ouvre les yeux.

Ça lui rappelle les lendemains des camps d'entraînement : ils se réveillaient fourmillants de bonne humeur, le coeur battant rien qu'à penser au déroulement de la journée. Des éclats de Soleil tapissaient leurs oreillers, les chaussures étaient toutes rangées dans un coin, la pièce était spacieuse. Rien à voir avec ce sinistre décor. Mais quelque chose ne changeait jamais : quand il ouvrait les yeux pour sortir d'un sommeil profond, Suga laissait échapper un petit éclat de rire qui oscillait entre tendresse et interrogation. Daichi aimait que les choses commencent comme ça : avec le rire d'une personne qui lui était chère — un rire franc et dénudé de toute obscénité (ce qui ne veut pas nécessairement dire que Suga ne peut pas avoir un humour très inapproprié).

Suga commence par un rire, donc. Un signal pour que Daichi lui tende la tasse de café qu'il a entre les mains. Leurs mains s'effleurent et il ne sait pas du tout quoi dire.

— Merci, chuchote Suga. Mais si c'est une façon de m'attirer près du groupe, ça ne va pas fonctionner : j'ai besoin d'un peu de calme.

Daichi le comprend : il a passé la soirée précédente à jouer au Monopoly avec Hinata et Kageyama (à ne pas faire, jamais, sous aucun prétexte).

— Je comprends. J'avais besoin de calme, moi aussi.

 _Et je crois que je vais finir par étrangler Kuroo si je reste une minute de plus dans la même pièce que lui_ , crient ses yeux.

— Ça va faire bizarre de retourner bosser, soupire Suga. Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible d'être aussi inactif pendant une période si longue. C'est presque _courageux_.

— Nous sommes courageux de les supporter, fait remarquer Daichi.

— Hey, tu n'es pas _mieux_.

— Pas mieux ?

— _Je_ suis courageux de te supporter, reprend Suga. Tu es vraiment un cas.

Daichi ne sait absolument pas comment le prendre. Ça semble amuser son ami plus qu'autre chose, mais quand même — oh, il ne lui en veut pas, il sait qu'il est un désastre masqué, presque autant que les autres. Mais Suga n'est pas sensé le savoir.

— Je suppose que tu l'es.

— Ouais. Vraiment.

En soufflant sur son café, il semble se perdre dans ses pensées. Daichi en profite pour s'assoir sur le lit, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi faire de ses mains. Ou de sa bouche. Ou de n'importe quoi, vraiment.

— Tu sais, fait Suga, je ne vais pas me fâcher ou quoi. Il faudra bien qu'on aborde le sujet.

— Quel sujet ?

Suga grimace, et laisse tomber sa tête contre le mur, soudainement très embêté.

— Tu ne sais pas du tout de quoi je parle, hein ?

— Non, répond Daichi, la gorge sèche.

— Tu ne me facilite vraiment pas la tâche.

— Dis-moi, alors ?

Peut-être qu'il emploie un ton un peu trop suppliant, ou un peu trop sérieux — mais Suga se met à ouvrir la bouche et à la refermer, à lancer des regards partout autour de lui, à se passer une main dans les cheveux, à être agité. Et ça finit par un long soupir, encore un, qui pourrait être entendu dans la pièce voisine si tout le monde n'était pas en train de crier.

— Une prochaine fois.

Il y a une lueur frustrée au fond de son regard. Daichi n'insiste pas. Il le regarde boire son café et le tient au courant des derniers résultats en athlétisme.

— — —

— — —

 _Liste Des Choses Que Daichi Pourrait Faire Pour Améliorer La Situation (partie deux) :_

1\. Aller voir Suga et lui dire _hey, tu veux qu'on parle ? Parce que j'ai l'impression de louper quelque chose_.

2\. Virer Kuroo de son propre appartement.

3\. Faire ses devoirs (vraiment. Il va se retrouver avec une montagne à faire en un jour, si ça continue, et il ne pense pas pouvoir y survivre).

4\. Peut-être offrir quelque chose de mignon à Suga. Peu importe la situation, ça paraît toujours être une bonne idée.

 _Liste Des Choses Que Daichi Ne Fait Pas (partie deux) :_

1\. Avoir la moindre conversation sérieuse avec Suga, ou qui que ce soit d'autre (en espérant secrètement que personne ne le remarque).

2\. Ses devoirs (message au Daichi du futur : _je suis désolé)_.

— — —

— — —

La reprise est compliquée pour tout le monde. Imaginez passer de : rien branler, allongé sur le sol, une bière à la main, en jouant au puissance quatre avec Suga à : montagne de devoirs, stress, café, des messages de vos amis qui vous demandent de les achever.

Cette période est également connue comme _La Période Où Daichi Pensait Pouvoir Vivre Sans Dormir_ , ou : pourquoi est-il si incapable de prendre la moindre bonne décision ? En bref, il ne dort pas, passe trois jours à répondre à _une_ équation, s'évanouit à moitié dans le bus et se réveille à l'autre bout de la ville. Il faut savoir que Tokyo est suffisamment grand pour que Daichi n'en connaisse pas le centième. Et quand vous vous réveillez dans un quartier inconnu en manquant cruellement de sommeil, vous faites des choses idiotes. Par exemple : appeler votre crush en disant _je me suis perdu_ , puis _non je déconne_ , puis _est-ce que tu crois que si je fabrique une poupée à échelle humaine qui me ressemble un peu et que je la jette du haut d'un pont, les gens penseront que je suis mort et arrêteront d'attendre quelque chose de moi_ , ce qui fait que trente minutes plus tard, Suga est là.

— Tu es sûr que ça va ? demande-t-il avec une expression qui veut dire « pourquoi est-ce que tu es comme ça ».

— Oui, absolument.

— Tu ressembles à un zombie.

— Il faut juste que je dorme.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu es à une heure de bus de chez toi ?

— Ce sont des choses… Qui arrivent…

Mais le regard de Suga est sévère : il n'est pas dupe, le bougre. Daichi grimace et cherche une autre excuse.

— Il paraît qu'il y a un bon Starbuck dans le coin, tu veux y aller ?

— Il y a des Starbucks partout, Daichi.

— Oui mais j'ai entendu que celui-ci était meilleur.

 _Que quelqu'un me tue_ , pense-t-il. _Sauvez-moi de moi-même_.

— Bon, bon. Allons-y, accepte Suga.

 _Oh, Suga. Merveille du monde. Prince de la ville et de mon coeur. Possesseur de mon Être. Dieu Absolu_.

(Il faut vraiment, _vraiment_ qu'il dorme).

Sur le chemin (n'importe quel chemin, vraiment, vu que comme le disait si bien Suga : il y a des Starbucks _partout_ ), Daichi essaye d'expliquer qu'il a compris en quoi le manque de sommeil était un fléau, mais Suga n'a pas l'air de trop le prendre au sérieux et il s'arrête. Quand enfin ils trouvent un établissement à leur goût, ils s'installent et c'est seulement là que Daichi réalise que Suga est probablement en train de sécher les cours pour le voir. Et qu'il est accessoirement en train de sécher, lui aussi.

— Oh non, dit-il, Yamaguchi et Yachi seraient si déçus de notre comportement.

— Et Tanaka serait fier, réplique Suga. On ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde.

C'est assez ironique à entendre, parce que tout le monde aime Suga. Sérieusement. Il ne voit pas comment ça pourrait être autrement. Une fois, Oikawa a essayé de leur faire croire qu'il ne l'aimait pas, mais deux jours plus tard ils étaient en train de s'échanger des recettes de cocktails en gloussant comme des lycéens en plein bal de fin d'année. Daichi pense sérieusement que le système juridique est mal foutu : la seule question qu'on devrait poser à quelqu'un pour savoir s'il mérite d'aller en prison ou pas est _que pensez-vous de cet individu ?_ en montrant une photo de Suga.

— Tu sais, reprend Suga, j'ai une théorie sur ton manque de sommeil.

— Mmh ?

Son ami se redresse sur sa chaise, comme pour annoncer la couleur de la conversation : Daichi n'a pas le droit de se défiler.

— Si je me trompe, je vais encore passer pour un abruti, mais bon…

Et parce que Daichi n'a pas assez dormi, il secoue la tête avec un air grave et regarde la main de Suga, à plat sur la table, avant de poser la sienne par-dessus.

— Voyons, Suga, _jamais_ tu ne passeras pour un abruti à mes yeux.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de sortir de l'établissement pour faire quelque chose d'approprié à la situation (alias : déménager en Irlande), Suga le retient par le poignet — ce qui est stupide parce que Daichi ne s'apprêtait pas réellement à s'enfuir, métaphoriquement peut-être, mais est-il vraiment là, à dire ce qu'il dit, dans la réalité ? C'est très discutable. Daichi regarde donc son ami plisser les yeux avec un air méfiant, puis le lâcher pour aplatir ses mains sur ses joues, comme si c'était une réaction adéquate.

— Comment est-ce que tu fais ça ? demande Suga, toujours très contrarié. Comment est-ce que tu fais ce genre de chose, hein ?

— C'est probablement la fatigue, rétorque-t-il, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas du tout de quoi est-ce que Suga parle.

— Ce n'est vraiment pas juste.

Ses joues sont légèrement rouges. Probablement parce qu'il a dû courir partout pour le retrouver.

— Je veux dire, reprend son ami, j'aimerai bien t'y voir, aussi.

Daichi hausse les épaules, parce qu'il a décidé que de toute manière la conversation lui échappait et que Suga ne semblait pas avoir pour projet de le mettre au courant.

— _Okay_ — si tu me mets au défi…

Son regard est dangereux et Daichi décide d'adresser au ciel ses dernières prières, juste au cas où. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes, mais il n'est jamais trop tard pour commencer. Pour toute réponse, il reçoit du café sur les genoux, lorsqu'un serveur maladroit lui renverse la moitié de son plateau dessus. Il n'a pas le temps de réagir que le serveur est déjà tout bredouillant d'excuse, et Daichi s'apprête à lui dire que ce n'est pas grave (au point où il en est), quand son attention est détournée par la main de Suga qui se pose sur la sienne.

Il se retourne vivement, sentant son visage chauffer : sa peau est douce, agréable au toucher, ça lui fait un peu l'effet de ses écharpes en soie dans les boutiques de fringues qu'on aime toucher en passant même si elles ne nous intéressent pas, juste parce que c'est génial ; sauf que Suga l'intéresse. Et lorsqu'il s'apprête à lui demander ce qu'il y a, avec un air sûrement très composé et convaincant, il se fait interrompre.

— Voyons, Daichi. _Jamais_ tu ne passeras pour un abruti à mes yeux.

Daichi se sent mourir à l'intérieur. Le serveur sent un moment d'intimité et les quitte discrètement.

Ce n'est pas juste que les grands yeux noisette de Suga semblent aspirer toute la lumière de la pièce, ou que son sourire a quelque chose de narquois et d'un peu timide en même temps — c'est cette impression que tout ceci n'est qu'une immense mascarade et que Suga _sait_. Il sait qu'il fait de l'effet à Daichi et se moque ouvertement de lui, avec un semblant de retenue et de joie qui font que, même si ça paraît absurde, ses sentiments à lui sont également juste là, étalés sur la table.

Daichi ne retire pas sa main. Il se laisse un moment attrapé par le faible brouhaha de la pièce, la tête presque ailleurs, le café qui lui dégouline sur les jambes, aussi. Il repense au lycée et à la chaleur du local où ils rangeaient leur matériel, surtout quand Suga venait, après les matchs, pour poser sa main sur son épaule et le féliciter d'une action particulière.

— Ma réplique était au moins _vraie_ , fait-il remarquer.

— Tu doutes de mon honnêteté ?

— Tu dois au moins me prendre _un peu_ pour un idiot.

Il ne sait pas exactement pourquoi. Ça a toujours un rapport avec ces fichus souvenirs de lycée : à un moment, ils étaient très proches, et juste après ils étaient proches tout court. Il s'est forcément passé quelque chose.

— Un petit peu, avoue Suga. Mais je ne sais pas si je suis mieux.

Ce sont des paroles d'une absurdité sans nom, mais Daichi n'étant pas au courant de toute l'histoire, il ne peut rien y redire (même si, d'accord, ça lui paraît toujours très saugrenu).

Il s'apprête à lui poser directement la question du lycée (assez avec les malentendus, au moins ce sera réglé) quand il se rend compte tout d'un coup que a) s'il n'est pas complètement à la ramasse et n'a pas complètement foiré son analyse, Suga aurait des sentiments pour lui et _b) Suga aurait des sentiments pour lui !_ Cette soudaine révélation le coupe dans sa Quête de La Vérité d'une façon assez violente : il sent les couleurs lui monter au visage et doit se rappeler de respirer pour ne pas mourir (ce qui serait trop bête dans un moment pareil).

 _Suga doit savoir depuis très longtemps_ , se dit-il, _reprends-toi un peu_. Il ose un regard vers ce dernier, uniquement pour se rendre compte qu'il est également rouge de la tête aux pieds, ce qui a pour effet de lui redonner suffisamment confiance pour dire :

— Alors— hum— du coup, _enfin_ …

Et il décide de s'arrêter pour préserver le peu de dignité qui lui reste.

— Du coup, reprend Suga, mais il ne continue pas non plus, ce qui donne une situation très embarrassante pour tout le monde.

Une petite voix au fond de son crâne lui hurle de se déclarer de façon plus explicite, mais Daichi ne sait pas ce qu'il est supposé faire : demander à Suga s'il veut sortir avec lui, ou être son _petit ami ?_ Est-ce que les gens prononcent encore ce genre de phrase ? Il ne va quand même pas lui dire qu'il _l'aime_ , ce serait encore pire ! _Que fait-on dans ce genre de situation, non d'un chien ?_

Et c'est à ce moment précis que leur sauveur arrive : le serveur, qui a probablement décidé qu'il pouvait revenir avec de quoi essuyer la table, maintenant que ses deux occupants ne se tenaient plus la main (argument très valide). Il arrive avec une éponge et donne à Daichi de quoi sécher un peu ses vêtements, quand il observe leurs visages figés dans un mélange d'embarras et d'effrois.

— Euh… Tout va bien ?

— Oh, oui, répond Daichi, presque naturellement (chose que l'on peut en partie expliquer par le manque de sommeil). Je cherche une façon de me déclarer sans passer pour un collégien.

— Ah… Je vois où est le problème…

Il dirige son regard vers Suga, qui semble hésiter entre rougir plus fortement et éclater de rire, finissant par opter pour un mix des deux (ce qui est franchement adorable).

— Ben, si vous voulez mon avis, reprend le serveur, vous pouvez juste l'inviter à un rendez-vous.

Daichi hoche la tête avec lenteur. C'est donc comme ça que s'y prennent les jeunes d'aujourd'hui.

— Je vais le faire, alors. Merci.

— Euh, de rien.

— Merci, répète Suga. Je crois qu'on avait besoin de ça.

Le serveur termine son affaire et repart en leur marmonnant un vague _félicitations_.

Ils sont donc de nouveau seuls, mais cette fois si, Daichi maitrise la situation. Rien ne peut mal se passer. Rien du tout.

— Tu veux… Boire un coup avec moi ? demande-t-il, avant de prendre une gorgée de café. De toute façon, tant qu'à sécher les cours…

Le visage de son ami se met à littéralement rayonner, et il est tout souriant quand il donne sa réponse :

— Oui, oui. Bien sûr.

Le manque de sommeil lui retombe dessus tout d'un coup, il a presque envie de pleurer de soulagement et de joie (mais il ne le fait pas, Dieu merci, il se contrôle encore un minimum). Bon, ils sont certes déjà en train de boire un coup mais si on fait abstraction de ce petit détail, tout s'est très bien passé, d'une façon pas du tout bizarre !

Il s'apprête à appeler le serveur à nouveau, histoire de commander autre chose pour l'occasion, mais le raclement de la chaise de Suga contre le sol l'interpelle. Lorsqu'il se retourne, l'autre est déjà en train de finir sa tasse cul sec, avant de se précipiter hors du café, comme si Daichi n'existait plus.

Complètement mortifié, Daichi reste avec le bras à moitié en l'air, la bouche ouverte (lui donnant des airs de carpe) et les yeux écarquillés. Il se demande à quel moment il a pu foirer au point de passer d'un possible rencard à : faire fuir son éventuel petit ami (?) en moins de dix secondes. C'est tout de même un sacré exploit. Peut-être qu'il est trop fatigué pour ces conneries. Il est en train de rêver depuis le début, de toute façon rien n'a de sens dans cette situation : de se retrouver dans cet endroit inconnu, que Suga débarque de nulle part, qu'ils en viennent par une conversation bidon à se déclarer, et qu'un serveur lui donne des conseils en la matière. S'il racontait ça à Kuroo (ce qu'il ne fera pas, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il tient à sa vie) il ne le prendrait plus jamais au sérieux.

Le serveur lui-même paraît très embarrassé. Il se retourne vers Daichi avec incompréhension, et lui fait savoir qu'il ne donnera plus jamais de conseils à qui que ce soit, avant de lui refiler l'addition.

Toujours complètement à l'ouest, Daichi paye et au lieu de quitter le Starbuck et de retourner en cours (comme toute personne sensée), il se rassoit et se prend la tête entre ses mains. Puis la fatigue le gagne tout d'un coup — sans réaliser ce qu'il se passe, il s'endort.

— — —

— — —

Quand il débarque chez Kuroo, une poignée d'heures plus tard, il se fait accueillir par un Oikawa complètement bourré, qui lui lance joyeusement :

— Ben mon vieux, tu ressembles vraiment à rien.

Rien de tel pour se mettre de bonne humeur, surtout après une journée pareille. Oikawa a vraiment le chic pour être charmant, les magazines avaient donc raison.

— Merci, toi aussi, marmonne Daichi, ne sachant même plus ce qu'il dit.

Il a une chose en tête : retrouver Suga et comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Tant pis s'il se fait rejeter. Rien ne peut être pire que de se réveiller dans un Starbuck, après y avoir passé quatre heures endormi, sans que personne n'ait osé le réveiller après avoir été témoin d'une scène pareille. C'est allé jusqu'au point où Daichi aurait pu s'en sortir avec un café gratuit s'il avait laissé couler une ou deux larmes.

La bonne nouvelle dans l'histoire est qu'il aura enfin eu le droit à ses heures de sommeil. Tout ça pour se réveiller pleinement conscient d'être au fond du trou. Heureusement pour lui, il sait encore se servir de son portable, et la story snapchat de Bokuto étant remplie de vidéos de Asahi au sol, secoué de sanglots parce que _David Bowie est mort_ , et de Suga en train d'essayer de lui faire comprendre que de toute façon aucun d'entre eux ne le connaissait et qu'Asahi n'aimait même pas tant que ça ses chansons, il a au moins une idée d'où le trouver. Chez Kuroo. Comme toujours.

Alors Daichi pense en premier lieu à appeler Kuroo pour un soutien moral, mais décide immédiatement que c'est la pire idée qu'il n'a jamais eue (il faut dire que Kuroo est. _Spécial_. Il ne sait pas comment dire ça autrement. C'est le genre d'ami qui viendra vous remonter le moral en vous proposant de faire des choses plus ou moins illégales qui vous créeront encore plus de problèmes ; ce qui aura pour effet de surpasser votre problème initial. Ce qui n'est absolument pas une bonne technique, okay, mais Kuroo semble penser que _si_ et c'est bien là qu'il y a un problème). Du coup, il se contente de rester seul en essayant de ne pas se laisser déborder par le stress jusqu'à l'appartement de son ami. Et une fois arrivé, il se rend compte qu'il n'a aucune idée de quoi dire à Suga pour se racheter (de quoi ? Mystère). Tant pis. En tant que grand maître de l'improvisation, il saura se débrouiller.

— Ben t'en a mis, du temps, fait remarquer Kuroo, affalé dans son canapé avec deux bouteilles de bière dans les mains.

Puis sans attendre de réponse, il entreprend de boire dans les deux en même temps, ce qui se résulte de la seule façon possible : avec un canapé imbibé d'alcool. Daichi lui jette un regard de poisson mort et décide que ce sera le combat d'un autre jour.

— Quelqu'un a vu Suga ? demande-t-il à l'assemblée.

C'est un vendredi soir, alors il y a plutôt pas mal de monde. Et comme une seule semaine s'est passée depuis la fin des vacances, se retrouver devant tant de monde lui paraît encore naturel.

— Ici, ici ! appelle Hinata avec un ton excité.

Il est dans la cuisine, assis autour de la table accompagné de quelques anciens membres de Karasuno, dont Suga, qui semblent abandonnés à une activité insolite : découper des petites franges dans la nappe, buvant dans des tasses de thé en porcelaine.

— Suga ! s'exclame-t-il, à la fois rassuré et en état de stress intense.

— Daichi ! répond l'autre sur le même ton.

Il lève sa tasse de thé et prend un sourire énigmatique avant de la porter à ses lèvres, l'auriculaire tendu, tel un aristocrate Londonien.

— Il faut qu'on parle, décrète Daichi en se permettant de faire un tour de table afin de confisquer les paires de ciseaux de chacun des membres du groupe. Et aussi, arrêtez de découper la nappe. C'est très impoli.

Avec un soupir déçu, Suga lui tend ses ciseaux (marmonnant un vague _Kuroo le mérite_ , ce qui n'est pas faux) mais il reprend un sourire resplendissant juste après, les joues rosées, probablement suite à quelques verres d'alcool. Par curiosité, Daichi inspecte le contenu des tasses en porcelaine : ce n'est certainement pas du thé.

— Bon, assieds-toi au moins avec nous, fait Suga en lui tirant une chaise.

— Hum… Je pensais qu'on pourrait… _Parler_ …

Si c'est possible, le sourire de son ami s'agrandit encore. Il semble vouloir lui dire, _eh bien, vas-y mon cher, parle, parle donc._ Daichi est pris de sueurs froides — il faut savoir que Suga (adorable, charmant Suga) peut parfois changer subitement de personnalité et devenir la personne la plus effrayante que vous connaissez.

Un petit aparté s'impose.

 **(APARTÉ SUR SUGA : EXTRAIT DES ÉTUDES DES MEMBRES DE KARASUNO)**

Au fil des années, il est apparu à Daichi (et à d'autres membres de l'équipe) que Suga pouvait être expliqué à travers trois modes :

 _1\. Le Gentil Suga._ Celui que tout le monde adore. Le Suga qui, au moindre appel au secours, moindre état d'angoisse, débarquera muni de ses meilleurs plaids et chocolats chauds. Il se montre souvent attentionné et affectueux : à la moindre de ses paroles, vous aurez l'impression d'être quelqu'un de bien meilleur que ce que vous êtes actuellement. Il faut savoir que Le Gentil Suga peut aussi se montrer moqueur et même plaintif, mais au final, cela ne fera que renforcer son côté adorable et votre bonne humeur. Ainsi, même si vous vous faites légèrement insulter par ce dernier, ou s'il vous claque le cul (ce comportement étant observé chez le sujet deux à trois fois par semaine), le résulta sera le même — joie et bonheur.

 _2\. Le Suga Calme._ Également appelé Le Suga Inquiet (bien que cette appellation soit incorrecte) ou Le Suga Concentré (une variante bien plus acceptable). Le Suga Calme est une version plus sérieuse du Suga Gentil. Il apparaît plus rarement, et uniquement dans certaines conditions bien précises :

a) un membre de l'équipe (ou n'importe quel individu ayant un lien avec le sujet étudié) a le moral au plus bas, ou rencontre une difficulté quelconque ;

b) le sujet lui-même est face à un obstacle physique ou mental qui l'empêche d'être dans son état naturel (cf _1\. Le Gentil Suga_ ), ou bien dans une situation qui requiert un état de concentration intense ;

c) l'ambiance est telle qu'il est inapproprié d'adopter un autre mode.

Quand le Suga Calme apparaît, il est écouté. Il saura convaincre là où le Suga gentil a échoué. De plus, il sera plus efficace et efficient dans ses actions.

(Note : si Le Suga Calme apparaît sans raison apparente, c'est peut-être parce que le sujet est en difficulté mais ne cherche pas à le dire aux autres ; il faut donc essayer de lui parler et de l'aider le plus rapidement possible).

 _3\. Le Motherfucker Suga_. Contrairement aux deux modes présentés ci-dessus, celui-ci n'apparaît que très rarement. Il traduit dans quasiment tous les cas une colère parfaitement justifiée contre un autre individu (si Le Motherfucker Suga apparaît, vous devez donc vous sentir coupable de quelque chose). À ne pas confondre avec Le Gentil Suga, qui peut parfois se montrer taquin (remarque : quand vous verrez Le Motherfucking Suga, vous le reconnaitrez sans problème).

(Note : ce mode a encore été très peu observé et par conséquent, nos études le concernant restent pauvres. S'il se manifeste, il est conseillé de rester très calme et de se remettre en question, allant dans le sens du sujet, ou de fuir).

(Note 2 : il semblerait que la seule personne ne craignant pas ce mode soit Iwaizumi. L'appeler si besoin).

 **(FIN DE L'APARTÉ)**

Daichi se fige immédiatement, ses pensées tournant à mille à l'heure. Un éclat irrité se lit dans les yeux de son ami, mais il est encore trop faible pour crier au Motherfucker Suga. Cela veut dire qu'il a encore une chance. Avec un rire nerveux qu'il tente de masquer, il attrape une tasse au hasard sur sa droite (qui après vérification appartient à Hinata, ce qui est parfait parce que le fait de regarder un mineur boire de l'alcool donne à Daichi l'impression d'être une horrible personne) et la vide cul sec. Il reconnaît le gout du whisky, un alcool plus fort que ce qu'il imaginait, mais ne laisse pas son visage traduire la moindre émotion.

Il repense aux trois solutions qui s'offrent à lui (à savoir _a)_ aller dans son sens, _b)_ fuir et _c)_ appeler Iwaizumi) — après un bref coup d'oeil, il constate que Iwaizumi est occupé à essayer d'étrangler Oikawa avec sa propre cravate et décide qu'il est hors jeu. L'option fuite serait stupide, car elle ne ferait que retarder le problème et par la même occasion, ruiner toute chance de succès avec Suga. Aller dans son sens, donc.

— Okay— je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fais mais je suis terriblement désolé.

— Tes excuses ne valent rien si tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu dois en faire, argumente Suga avec une moue boudeuse.

— Est-ce que tu peux… M'expliquer, alors ?

Un long soupir suit sa demande. Le genre de soupir que vous poussez si votre grand-mère vous demandait de lui donner des cours d'ordinateur. Si Daichi n'était pas trop envahi d'anxiété à l'idée d'avoir une bonne fois pour toute cette conversation, il serait très certainement vexé.

— Est-ce que tu as la _moindre_ idée de ce que ça pourrait être ? demande quand même Suga, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. Un tout-petit-mini souvenir ?

Il illustre ses propos en positionnant son index face à son pouce, comme s'il tenait une bille imaginaire. Tanaka, assit juste en face, lui demande s'il ne montre pas la taille de quelque chose de très inapproprié, et Tsukishima choisit ce moment précis pour se lever et quitter la pièce à tout jamais.

Daichi fouille dans ses souvenirs, mais il sait que c'est inutile. Il n'y a qu'une après-midi ensoleillée qui hante ses pensées, et si elle n'a pas sa place ici, alors pourquoi y pense-t-il si souvent ? Il doit bien y avoir une raison à tout ça.

— En Terminale, commence-t-il.

Les yeux de Suga sont brillants, immenses. Ils prennent toute la pièce et Daichi ne peut rien voir d'autre.

— Il y a eu une journée… On rangeait le matériel.

— … Et ?

— … Et je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression qu'après ça c'était différent.

La lueur malicieuse et presque heureuse qui avait commencé à envahir le regard de son ami disparaît subitement, remplacée par une colère si soudaine que Daichi manque de tomber de sa chaise.

— Tu te fous de moi, fait Suga au bout de quelques secondes. Tu te _fous_. De. Moi.

— Mais non ! Je te promets que non, si tu pouvais juste—

— Alors comme ça tu te souviens de _cette journée_ en particulier, hein, de cette journée _précise_ ! Mais pas du moment qui nous intéresse ! Ha !

Daichi place ses mains devant lui, comme pour lui faire rempart face à la fureur de Suga. Des regards inquiets et amusés commencent à s'inviter dans la conversation. Il entend Oikawa chantonner un _ben y a l'air d'y avoir un peu d'action là-bas !_ et Tsukishima répondre d'un ton blasé _j'en ai marre, je veux rentrer, ils auraient dû avoir cette conversation il y a deux ans_.

Pendant ce temps, Suga est toujours fâché. Il se redresse avec maladresse, et fait le tour de la table, comme pour encercler Daichi, le prendre au piège. Tanaka et Noya doivent se sentir concernés, car ils se placent tous deux à d'autres coins de la pièce, assurant à Suga qu'ils ne le laisseront pas partir — bien qu'un regard confus entre eux confirme à Daichi qu'ils n'ont pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passe.

— Parce que tu es si _parfait_ , continue Suga, de plus en plus dramatique (serait-ce la proximité d'Oikawa ?), mais c'est facile, si tu ne retiens que ce qui t'arrange !

— Je suis déso—

— Mais vas-y, décris-moi cette journée !

— Euh…

Il plonge une fois de plus dans ses souvenirs et d'un ton hésitant, évoque ce qui en reste. Un moment paisible. La chaleur. Un sourire heureux.

— Ne me prend pas par les sentiments ! le coupe Suga, néanmoins plus hésitant et légèrement embarrassé. Nous avons eu une conversation ce jour-là. Tu ne te souviens pas de ça ?

— Littéralement personne ne veut savoir, gueule Kuroo depuis le salon.

— Moi je veux savoir ! suit la voix d'Oikawa. Ce genre de truc peut toujours servir.

— Tu dis ça parce que tu es niais et culcul, mais ça ne vaut pas forcément pour nous…

— Non, intervient Iwaizumi, il dit ça parce que c'est un psychopathe et qu'il veut des informations sur l'ennemi pour… Des raisons…

Un silence pesant suit cette phrase bien inquiétante, mais Daichi a la tête ailleurs.

— Tu as dit quelque chose, admet-il. Mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

— Tu ne sais plus ? demande Suga, les joues rougies par cette espèce de dispute qu'ils sont en train d'avoir.

— Je ne l'ai jamais su. Je t'écoutais parler mais tu étais trop loin, ou bien… Ou je pensais à quelque chose d'autre, je suis désolé.

— Je t'avais posé une question…

— J'ai dû faire semblant d'avoir entendu, reprend Daichi en haussant les épaules. J'étais… _Distrait_.

Vu la façon dont il insiste sur ce dernier mot et dont tout le monde hausse un sourcil en l'entendant, il suppose que la nature de cette distraction n'a plus rien de secret, mais peu importe. Il s'en fiche. Au point où il en est, il n'a plus rien à perdre. Sa dignité l'a depuis longtemps quitté.

Suga semble hésiter entre rester énervé ou s'adoucir, ce qui est assez fascinant à regarder. Son regard dégage une frustration qui paraît bien familière à Daichi.

— Daichi, je ne sais honnêtement pas comment te dire ça, mais…

Il déglutit. Enfin. Le moment de vérité.

— Mais on ne dit pas _oui_ à quelqu'un qu'on n'a pas écouté ! Quelle idée !

Son ton est plus fatigué qu'agacé, alors Daichi soupire de soulagement. Il a échappé le pire — ayant déjà eu une dispute de trois jours avec son meilleur ami, il sait de quoi il parle —, et quelque chose dans cette atmosphère gorgée de rires lointains, de mouvements, lui dit que ça se terminera bien.

— Encore une fois, marmonne-t-il, je suis _désolé_.

— … Surtout si ça implique date et lieu d'un _rendez-vous !_

— … Attends, quoi ?

Un long silence suit cette déclaration, malgré le ton bas de Suga — personne ne semblait avoir mieux à faire que de suivre leur dispute, ce qui jusqu'ici n'avait pas posé de problèmes, mais Daichi se sent soudainement mal à l'aise d'avoir autant de spectateurs. Il a le sentiment qu'il va le regretter s'il reste ici, et là où son souvenir était si paisible et agréable, celui-ci se promet déjà d'être catastrophique s'ils restent dans un tel environnement.

Daichi décide de se relever, faisant directement face à un Suga visiblement aussi embêté que lui (le visage à moitié recouvert par ses mains, comme s'il hésitait entre répondre à son ami et partir d'ici sans jamais lui adresser la parole à nouveau). Puis sans crier garde, il lui attrape le poignet et s'enfuit, l'entraînant avec lui. Quelques balbutiements surpris répondent à son action, autant de la part de Suga que des diverses personnes qu'ils bousculent sur leur passage. Daichi finit par entendre Noya siffler un _bonne chance_ plein d'entrain avant de quitter l'appartement.

En descendant les marches quatre à quatre, il finit par se retourner vers Suga, qui marmonne un _oui je veux bien te suivre, merci de demander_ (plus amusé qu'autre chose), un sourire inquiet marquant ses lèvres. Et alors que Daichi s'apprête à commencer La Discussion en courant dans les escaliers (mauvaise idée), son ami lui cris de faire attention, le sauvant d'une porte vitrée bien dangereuse.

Le truc, c'est que Daichi ne connaît pas bien Tokyo. Vraiment. Peu d'endroits lui viennent à l'esprit pour avoir une conversation sérieusement, mais la douce chaleur des rues le rassure au moins sur un point : pas besoin de se casser la tête à trouver un café ou un espace intérieur. En fait, il pourrait juste s'expliquer en marchant, mais les mots semblent se perdre en cours de route et il a besoin d'occuper son esprit un moment.

Il y a un gymnase pas loin de chez Kuroo. Là où ils font encore leurs matchs, quand quelqu'un est assez motivé pour entraîner le reste des joueurs. C'est un espace ouvert en permanence, parfois occupé par des bandes d'adolescents un peu bruyants, mais pas ce soir-là. Le Soleil a disparu depuis quelques heures, maintenant, mais il traîne dans la ville comme une lumière brumeuse, comme une masse de pollution qui traînerait les éclats des lampadaires jusqu'au ciel. Le visage de Suga lui paraît bien pâle, malgré les rougeurs qui persistent sur ses joues. Il lui lance un drôle de regard, comme si c'était la chose la plus bizarre qui arrivait de la journée (ce qui est stupide, parce que si on faisait un classement, cet évènement-là n'arriverait probablement pas au top cinq).

— Je suis désolé, répète Daichi pour peut-être la dixième fois de la soirée.

Un nouveau soupir quitte les lèvres de Suga, à présent plus doux et résigné.

— Je ne pensais pas à mal… Je sais que c'est tombé très mal, mais ce n'était pas du tout volontaire, d'accord ? Si j'avais su que tu me proposais un rencard…

— Oui, oui, fait Suga d'un air las. Tu n'aurais jamais réagi comme ça.

Mais il reste une note amère dans son ton, et Daichi ne sait pas quoi faire pour arranger les choses. S'excuser une nouvelle fois lui semble assez superflu.

— Tu sais, finit par reprendre Suga, je suis autant en colère contre moi-même que contre toi… Après-coup, après avoir attendu comme un abruti pendant une heure avant de me résigner, je me suis dit qu'il y avait eu un malentendu, mais— mais j'ai paniqué, tu vois ? Je me suis dit quelque chose d'idiot, du style, _ouah, en fait Daichi a fait semblant d'accepter pour te faire plaisir et il ne veut pas y penser_ , ce genre de truc. Je savais qu'il y avait des chances pour que ce soit juste un énorme malentendu, mais je me disais, et si ce n'était pas le cas ? Là, qu'est-ce que je ferais, hein ?

Il secoue la tête avec tristesse.

— Et c'était idiot de ma part. Mais tu aurais vu ton air d'idiot le lundi suivant… J'avais envie d'arrêter de te parler pendant un mois entier.

— C'est un peu ce que tu as fait, dit Daichi. Non ?

— Je ne t'ai pas parlé pendant _trois jours_ , Daichi.

— Ah…

Il hausse les épaules pour se donner contenance. Ses souvenirs ne sont même pas si clairs que ça : il se rappelle juste qu'après un moment si intime, il s'était senti un peu délaissé. Il lui en fallait peu.

— Bon, fait Suga, c'est du passé maintenant. J'ai eu ma vengeance.

Daichi pense à la scène au café, au sourire narquois qu'il avait abordé en sortant, le laissant complètement perdu et paniqué. Tout s'explique.

— C'était pour _ça_ , grogne-t-il en enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains. Tu m'as foutu les jetons.

— Je sais, rit Suga. C'était très satisfaisant, bien qu'un peu dommage. J'avais bien envie de rester avec toi et de sécher les cours pour avoir ce fichu rencard, même en retard de deux ans. À la place, j'ai dû écouter Oikawa et Kuroo faire un concours de répliques de _Mean Girls_. Ce n'était pas la même hype, crois-moi.

Daichi l'écoute en souriant, s'appuyant à la barrière en bois qui les sépare de l'entrée du terrain. Face à lui, Suga balance sa tête de droite à gauche avec ce qui pourrait presque passer comme de la nervosité.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as entraîné d'un coup comme ça ?

— Tu ne trouvais pas ça insupportable, cette ambiance ? Tu ne trouves pas que l'appartement de Kuroo est l'endroit le plus horrible au monde ? Que _Kuroo_ est la personne la plus horrible au monde ?

— J'aime bien Kuroo, admet Suga, mais ouais, il peut être un peu lourd.

— Imagine, reprend Daichi avec un peu plus d'assurance, à quel point il m'aurait fait chier si je t'avais embrassé devant tout le monde ?

Ses mots ont l'effet voulu sur Suga : il éclate de rire et le regarde avec cet air qu'il a toujours quand il s'apprête à le laisser marquer un point décisif. Rempli de confiance et d'une douceur qui fait que Daichi se demande pourquoi est-ce qu'il a mis si longtemps à faire un pas vers lui. Ils auraient pu être ensemble depuis des années, se dit-il, même Tsukishima avait l'air désespéré pour eux.

— J'imagine que ça aurait pu être embarrassant, souffle Suga (ce qui s'avéra faux, vu qu'après être revenu, une telle scène se produira bien et sous les yeux de Kuroo, en fait, juste pour le faire taire et de l'embarrasser, car ce type a encore la mentalité d'un gosse de six ans).

C'est le feu vert qu'il attendait. Avec une lenteur qui n'existe que dans les films, Daichi se rapproche et une respiration plus tard, les bras de Suga sont autour de son cou, ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Daichi arrête de penser au reste — aux plaintes incessantes d'Oikawa, à l'appartement miteux de Kuroo, aux défis limites dangereux de Noya et Tanaka. Il s'offre à la nuit et aux dialogues secrets.

— — —

— — —

 **fin.**

— — —

— — —

Petites notes de fin pour revenir sur certains points :

1\. Ma cousine est Kuroo (ce qui est très perturbant), l'histoire de la personne qui en fait tomber une autre dans les escaliers avant de s'enfuir en courant est 100% true (elle l'a fait avec _sa soeur_ ) et je sais pas si je dois en rire ou en pleurer.

2\. Ma soeur m'a une fois envoyé une vidéo de mon autre soeur en train de se rouler par terre en pleurant la mort de David Bowie plus d'un an après qu'il soit mort, c'était très ridicule et je chéris cette vidéo (RIP Bowie, tu resteras dans mon coeur à jamais).

3\. J'ai une fois vu mon chaton tomber dans un trou qu'il y avait dans le mur de ma salle de bain et c'était absolument terrifiant, j'étais aux toilettes et je devais aller au lycée et je PANIQUAIS et personne ne voulait me prendre au sérieux quand j'expliquait qu'il était tombé dans UN MUR. Anyway.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça pourrait m'aider et me motiver pour la suite ! S'il y a des passages/personnages que vous avez aimé ou pas, ce genre de truc ! Ça fait vraiment plaisir d'avoir des retours sur ce qu'on poste, même très courts :)

Normalement pour la prochaine fois ce sera plutôt du IwaOi (ou maybe cette fic en plusieurs parties avec les premières année de Karasuno mais je préfère tout finir avant de poster lmao, je ME CONNAIS).

Bisous bisous !


End file.
